Lost at sea
by fanfictionadict1313
Summary: Is after graduation and jade has 6 tickets for a cruise so she decided to take the rest of the gang but what happnes when they get lost at sea on a desert island?, please give this story a chance? BADE! TANDRE! CABBIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my second fan fiction, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own victorious**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Guess what**

**Jade's P.O.V**

I walked into Hollywood arts for our last day here, but I have good news, I walk over to a table to find Cat, Robbie, Beck, Tori and André.

Cat was crying, obviously upset that it was her last day at Hollywood arts, Robbie was comforting her and telling her to calm down. Just so you know Cat and Robbie have been dating and so have Tori and André, I always knew they would all get together eventually.

"hey" I say as I walk over and sit in between cat and beck.

Every one sounded so down but I was so happy to tell the good news.

"guys, I have some good news" I smiled and reached into my bag everyone looked confused and just waited and I finally found what I was looking for and smiled into my bag and looked up at everyone while still smiling

"okay, everyone close your eyes, no peeking"

Everyone done what I said and I pulled out 6 cruise tickets and I held them out like a fan and told everyone to open their eyes

They all gasped when the saw what I had in my hands

After a second or 2 Tori speaks "is that.."

And André says something after "it is!"

"yup, I got 6 cruise tickets for next Saturday, so, you guys coming or what?"

I got several replies like "yes" and "obviously" and "of course"

Until I got 1 reply that I didn't want to hear and it was from Robbie "no"

We all looked over at him "what?" I ask

"I said no, im not going"

Every one was trying to persuade him "aww, come on Robbie, it'll be fun"

"no, im not going and that's it!"

Cat pretended to be upset so Robbie will come "aww but please" she sniffled "I'll be lonely and everyone else will be together and if your there we can spend one last time together, all 6 of us please Robbie, pleeeeeaaaasssseeeee!" she begged until Robbie finally cracked

"all right fine! I'll go!"

Cat hugged him "yay!"

Robbie laughed a little and we all cheered "yeah, yeah, whatever"

I laughed a little at what Robbie said and I passed out the tickets except from tori's

She was confused "umm, where's my ticket?"

"its right here" I held it up and she went to reach for it

"but.." I moved it away

She groaned "what?!"

"you have to say that im the most beautiful, talented person on the planet and that im way better than you" I smiled evilly at her but then stopped her when she was about to talk "but don't be a smart ass and say it exactly the same way I did, ay it the way I want you to say it"

She sighed "jade…"

I waited "yes?, come on Tori, im waiting"

"you are the most beautiful and talented person on the planet and your way better than me" she finally got out

I smiled "good little Tori" and I handed her the ticket.

Everyone just laughed and started to talk about the cruise

"okay, guys, we are going to have the bet time ever" I smiled everyone agreed and everyone was so happy and was starting to forget about their last day of Hollywood arts.

* * *

**That was chapter 1, chapter 2 coming your way soon, hope you enjoy and review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Holiday starts here**

**Jades P.O.V**

Today was the day of the holiday and I had stayed at beck's last night because someone had to wake me up cause I wouldn't wake up myself and I wouldn't listen to my mom.

Beck shook me a little and whispered "jade?, jade?, wake up"

I groaned and turned to the side so my back was facing him and he bent down and kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear "I made coffee" and he stood up again

I opened my eyes and sat up "im up, where's my coffee?"

Beck lifted up a cup "its right here"

I looked at the cup and then back at him "2 sugars?"

He nodded and said "2 sugars"

I smiled and got up and took it from him and sipped it, man I love coffee

"better get ready jade, we're going to be late"

I put the cup to the side the now and got ready and finished off my coffee when I got a text

**From: Cat**

**To: Jade**

**-hey jade, are you up?, man this is going to be so fun, cant wait!-**

**I smile at her text and text back**

**From: Jade**

**To: Cat**

**-hey cat, yeah im up beck and I are just about to leave-**

Beck waited till I was finished and I looked up at him and I smiled

"you ready?" he asked

I nodded "yup, lets go" I take my suitcase and beck takes his and we walk to his car.

As I get there he unlocks it and I open the trunk and go to put my stuff in until beck stops me "I'll get it, its fine" he smiles

I smile and kiss him on the cheek "thanks" I walk into the passengers seat and wait for him as he puts the stuff in the back and then sits in the driver seat

"got everything?" he asks

I think of everything "yup, I think so?"

"well then lets go"

I smiled and we drove to cats house to pick up cat and Robbie as we arrived me and beck got out and beck went to the trunk and opened it and I walked to cats house and chapped the door and it swung open and cat was there

"hey jade" she said with a big smile on her face

I smiled a little as well "you guys ready to go?"

She nodded "yeah, come on Robbie lets go"

Robbie walked out with 2 bags while me and cat walked to beck's car and beck walked over and helped Robbie with one of the bags and then they went in the car and beck started loading all the bags into the trunk

Cat gets in and sits on Robbie's lap "oh, you guys this is going to be so fun, just the 6 of us all together again for one last time, well hopefully not the lat tine but well what I mean is-"

I stopped listening to cat and looked in the mirror at beck and made a face to say **_'cant we just leave her here and go without her?'_**

Beck saw me and understood what I meant and made a face at me as to say **_'no jade, we cant do that'_**

I just quietly sighed to myself as beck got in the drivers seat and drove to tori's house to pick up Tori and André

When me and beck arrived at tori's house me and cat get out and Robbie and beck get out and open the trunk, cat and I walk to Tori's front door.

We ring the doorbell and the door opens and tori's there and she smiles "hey guys"

Cat smiled back and waves "hi!"

I just stand with my arms crossed and don't say anything and sigh a little "come on" I simply say and walks away

Tori sounded confused "umm, yeah, I guess so, lets go André"

Andre walks out with one bag and Tori gets the other and they walk to beck's car and him and André put the bags in the trunk and everyone gets in the car except me and beck. Beck closes the trunk and I lean against the car and sigh with my arms crossed and he looks at me with concern

"you okay?"

I shake my head

"what's up?"

I sigh "im so tired and cat will not shut up"

Beck just laughs a little and smiles "just go to sleep in the car"

I sigh "fine"

Beck just keeps smiling "now, lets go or we're going to be late"

I smile and get in the passenger seat and beck gets in the drivers seat and we hear cat going on and on about something her brother done and I look at beck as in **_'please_** **_cant we just lave her here?' _**and he just looks at me and shakes his head and back at the road.

I sigh and get cross my arms and watch the road ahead.

Cat keeps talking and talking for ages and I start getting annoyed "beck, how much longer are we going to be driving!?"

Beck just laughs at me "not long, I promise"

After a while cat finally shuts up and falls asleep on Robbie's lap and Tori falls asleep with her head on André's shoulder.

I sigh and put my sunglasses on and get comfortable and go to sleep.

After what seemed like 2 minutes because I was sleeping I felt the car stop and I heard beck "jade, jade, we're here"

I groan and keep my eyes closed and then I hear cat "oh jadey, come on, get up cause then we can get on and then we can go and then- oh this is going to be so much fun and-"

I opened my eyes and got out the car "okay, let go"

Beck laughs at me and takes my suitcase out the trunk and puts it down and I pick up the handle as we walk towards the boat we laugh and talk until we reach it

We all look up at the boat and Tori says "wow"

And beck continues "its big"

And then I come in "big!?, it huge!"

Cat giggles "this is going to be so much fun guys"

We all go into a group hug and then break apart when we hear a final call for the boat

I smile at everyone "lets go!"

Everyone cheers and we walk over and give the tickets to the guy and walk on and I turn round just as we were all going to go into our rooms "well, holiday start here!" I smile as we all turn around and go into our rooms.

* * *

**That was chapter 2, longer than chapter 1,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer; nope, last time I checked I still don't own victorious**

* * *

**Chapter 3: that day**

**Jade's P.O.V**

We had got in to our rooms and I fell down onto the bed and beck closed the door

"wow" he came out with

"right?" I said

He laughs a little and then he puts his suitcase on the bed and opens it "maybe we should unpack"

I groan but stand up and put my suitcase on the bed and open it and unpack really quickly then I help beck until I got bored I started to look through his suitcase for something.

He looked over confused "what are you looking for?" he asked me

I look up at him "something" I smile and start looking again

"like…..?" he asked wondering what I could have been looking for

"your shampoo" I keep looking through his bag

"my shampoo?"

I nod

"what do you mean, why are you looking for my shampoo"

"well, you_** must**_ do something to that hair" I say putting emphasis on the word must

He laughs "nope"

"please just tell me what you do to it?" I pout (he cant resist when I pout, that's how I break him)

"I don't do anything, honestly"

I sigh "fine, but I will find out if you do"

"if I ever do I will you about it"

I look up at him with my arms crossed "promise?"

He smiles at me "promise"

I walk over to him and we share a long passionate kiss

**In Tori and André's room**

**Tori's P.O.V**

We had already been in the room for about an hour and André was finished packing and I was nearly finished packing and as I went to put away a couple more things I saw I had no room left

"André!" I whine

He looks over "what?" he asked

"you took up all the room with your clothes now there is no where for me to put my clothes" I say as I cross my arms

"and what you want me to do is…..?"

I fling a pillow at him "move stuff!"

He sighs "naa"

I raise an eyebrow and keep my arms crossed "naa?, naa?!"

Andre laughs at me and I start to get annoyed

"stop laughing at me!"

And walks over to me and unfolds my arms and hugs me "you're so cute, but you have to ask nicely" he says

I hug back and say "André, can you please move some of your stuff so I have room for mine?"

"nope" he just says and I push him off me

"kidding" he says and smiles and moves some of his stuff to somewhere else in the room

I smile "thanks!" I say and put my stuff down

**In Robbie and Cat's room**

**Robbie's P.O.V**

After me and cat were finished unpacking we were lying on the bed and she was lying with her head on my chest and I had my arm around her

"I don't like it" I hear her say

"what do you mean?" I asked confused of what she just kind of came out with

"I don't like the boat moving on the water, I makes me sea sick and- and what if this boat Is like the titanic and one of us is rose and one's jack out of the six of us and then the person who is jack dies, oh I don't want anyone to die, Robbie, I don't want anyone to die!" she comes out with and she starts hyperventilating because of how long she was talking

"shhh" I tried to calm her down "you're overreacting, no one's going to die, I promise"

She smiles "kay, kay" she jumps up out the bed "lets go get the others" she opens the door and walks out and I follow her with my and in her's

We walk to tori and andre's room and knock the door and the door opens and cat smiles "you guys coming?"

Tori looks confused "where?"

"outside!, about!"

Tori just smiles at cat "sure, lets go André"

Cat giggles and tori asks "what?"

Cat says in-between giggles "da ja veu"

Tori was confused

"from this morning when me and jade came to your door!"

Tori laughs "oh yeah"

Cat skips over to beck and jade's room and goes to chap but she leans her ear against the door and we all walk over and Tori crosses her arms

"cat, its not nice to ease drop"

Cat shushed her and kept listening "there fighting!" she pouts

***from behind the door***

Beck shouts at jade "well sorry for not wanting to ruin our holiday!"

And jade reacts "oh, oh, so your saying that I am ruining the holiday"

Beck sound so sarcastic "yes, im saying that your ruining the holiday that is so what im saying!"

Then someone gets slapped, it was beck

He shouts "WHAT THE HELL JADE!"

Jade shouts back "DON'T SHOUT AT ME!"

"DON'T HIT ME"

"DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Beck sounds so frustrated and annoyed "SERIOUSLY JADE STOP SHOUTING"

She sound so annoyed as well "YOU'RE SHOUTING TOO!"

"SHUT UP!" he shouts at her

"NO!" she shouts in return "I'LL BE AS LOUD AS I WANT!" she starts screaming

"JADE!"

She continues screaming

"JADE! SHUT UP!" is all we hear and then another slap happened, it was now jade's turn to be slapped

We don't hear her screaming anymore and all we see and hear is jade come running out of her and beck's room and runs away and cat goes after her to see what happened.

* * *

**Yes, im going to stop it there! So how is everyone liking the chapter so far!?, review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing**

**Here is some replies to your reviews**

**Jazzy2297- Thanks, im glad you enjoy it and yeah hat was low for beck**

**bade fan forever never- haha, your so funny and thanks for liking it**

**Bade4life21- thank you! And yeah there is going to be lots of bade**

**Disclaimer: yeah, I still do not own victorious, sadly**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Regrets**

**Beck's P.O.V**

After I slapped jade and watched her run out I saw the rest of the gang standing outside and I froze and I realised what I had done and Tori stepped forwards

"please say that you did not just slap jade?!" she says hoping for an answer

I said nothing

She sighs "beck!"

I just didn't know what to say about it so I asked "where did she go?"

Robbie pointed to the way she ran "that way, and cat ran after her"

I knew I had to go after her but I was stopped one…by the fact that she will be mad at me and two… by André who told me not to go after her but I know I had to go after her no matter what happens

"don't tell me what to do!" I yell at André

"okay, okay, don't hit me" he smirks

The rest kind of laugh and I stare at them all

"your hilarious!" I say sarcastically and push by André and go to find jade

**Jade's P.O.V**

I ran out the room after beck had slapped me and then I stopped running when I reached outside and stand at the edge of the boat at the barrier when cat runs after me I hold my cheek because I can tell its still a bit red

"jade!" she yells as she runs up to me and I look away 'cause if cat see's my cheek she will just freak out she gets to me and says "jade, what happened?"

I told her that me and beck were fighting because he told me that for Christmas he is going back to Canada for 2 months and about how I slapped him and she told me that she heard that and I started to tell her how he got really angry when I was shouting and that he slapped me back and that was the story but by the end I was crying and cat hugged me.

Normally I don't like cat's hugs and I normally push her off me but this time I just hugged back as beck appeared and we broke apart from the hug.

Beck looked at me and I turned away "please, jade, can I talk to you?"

I didn't answer and he turned to cat and said "cat, can you please give me and jade a minute"

Cat looked over at me and back at beck "umm, yeah okay" she walked away to the rest of them and beck stood next to me

"jade?"

I never answered him but he continued anyway

"jade, know you might not be talking to me, but I just want you to know that im so so so so sorry I don't know what came over me and I was just so annoyed that it happened, look, im sorry for everything that I did, im sorry that I told you about Canada and if you don't want me to go, I wont go and I'm sorry for hitting you, please just forgive me?"

I still didn't answer but I started to cry a little to myself and he kept talking

"jade, seriously I don't blame you for not talking to me and trust me I feel like the biggest jerk on the planet right now, I feel so stupid right now, I just want you to know that I never mean to hurt you and im sorry for everything"

I turned to face him and he saw that I had been crying

"please don't cry jade"

I wiped away my tears as we heard Tori shout "oh come on forgive him already!" turns out they had been listening to that as well

I walked towards beck and kissed him and he kissed back then I pulled away and hugged him and he did the same

"I love you" I told him

"I love you too, and im guessing that you forgive me?"

I just nodded as the rest of the gang came over and cat said "can we walk about now?" she smiled

Me and beck broke away from our hug again and he had his arm around me and I nodded and we all walked around the boat until it was getting late and beck and I walked back to our room and so did Tori and André and cat and Robbie except the went into there own rooms and not ours and we went to sleep.

* * *

**Kay, so im going to leave it there ! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own victorious**

* * *

**Chapter 5: first full day of the holiday**

**Jade's P.O.V**

The next morning beck had woken me up by him getting up and getting ready and I groaned

"could you get changed any louder beck!?"

He laughed and said "I think you should get up and get ready as well"

"no!" I said as I turned so my back was facing him and put the pillow over my head and pulled the covers over me as well

I heard him walk over to the bed and grip the covers and I held onto them tight as he took them and pulled them off me, I tried to keep hold of them but he was stronger than me and he just took them and put them on the floor

I groaned "beeeeeeck!" I whined as I kick my legs about

"get up" he says and I groan and stand up

I look at him and he looks at me and he smiles and I cross my arms "your lucky I love you" I say and walk by him get some clothes and get changed and me and beck walk out and go to Tori and André's room but there was no answer so we go to Robbie and cat's room and Robbie answers the door and we see Tori and André in the back ground as well

"umm, what's going on?" I ask "why is everyone in here?"

Robbie just opens the door wider and me and beck walk in and I ask again "so, again, why is everyone in here?"

"cat" is all Robbie says and my eyes widen and I start to worry

"what!?, where is she!?" I ask getting really concerned about cat until I hear someone being sick in the bathroom and I ran to it and stood outside "cat?, are you okay?"

"no" is what I hear and she throws up again but after she continues talking "but guys, don't worry about me, go have fun enjoy your holiday!" I turn to the others and the all look over

"go out and have fun like cat said, I'll stay here with her and I'll be out soon, seriously" they all just agree and stand up and walk out

I chap on the door after trying to open it but it was locked "cat?, let me in" the door unlocked and I walked in and I saw her kneeling down at the toilet being sick and I kneeled down next to her and rubbed her back "you okay?"

"yeah, im better now" she says and stands up as I flush the toilet for her and she turns to face me and she smiles "thank you for caring jade"

I smile back "of course cat, you're like a sister to me!"

And I hug her, she obviously seems shocked at first because I normally don't hug her but she hugs back we stand for a while until I let go and I look at her suspiciously

She looks confused "what?"

"you've never got sick like this before cat?, are you hiding something from me?" I say looking at her stomach

"what!?, no! Im not pregnant!" she said covering her stomach "I'm just sea sick!" she says and I believe her

"okay" I say "now, lets go find the others she nods and we walk out her room and she locks her door and we walk out to find them on sun loungers and cat quickly takes the last one before I could so I decide to share with beck and I lie down next to him and he see's me and smiles and kisses me on the head

* * *

After a while I sit up and reach for the sun tan lotion and start putting it on until I have to do my back I sigh and try to do it until I feel beck put his hand on my back and he leans forwards and he says "do you want me to do it?" I nod and pass him the lotion and he puts it on my back and I jump a little

"sorry, is that cold?" he says as he rubs it in

I nod and he apologizes again and I just laugh and keep holding my hair up until he finishes rubbing it in "thanks" I say as I smile he smiles back

"no problem" he says I put my sunglasses back on and lies back and beck gets up

"where you going?" I say, staying the same way

"uh- im going to go get a drink" he lies to me

"okay" I say and I just lie there, what I don't realise is beck and André get water and they fling it over me and Tori I gasp and sit up and so does Tori

"im going to kill you two, better start running" I say as I stand up and I start to chase after them as the run away from me I keep running but I run right by cat and there is still water on the floor that she slips and falls right over the railing into the ocean I stop running and look over the edge to see cat struggling to stay up and the rest of the gang join me

"cat!" I scream "stay there, try keep your self up and I'll come get you!"

She keeps struggling to stay up and screams "jadey, help me please"

I ignore that she calls me jadey and I go to jump in but beck stops me "jade don't"

I don't even look at him and I just ignore him and jump in anyway after cat

"jade!" he shouts but I ignore him again

And I get to cat and she holds onto me but she almost climbs on to me and I start to drown "cat!" I say as I struggle and take a breath trying to stay alive

Beck obviously see's and he shouts "jade!" he turns to Robbie "rob, help me, I'll jump in and get jade and you get cat" he nods and they jump in after us

I start to find it hard to keep breathing and I'm still struggling and then I pass out

**Beck's P.O.V**

I swim after jade to get her as Robbie does the same to get cat but jade has stopped moving when I get her and the boat is to far away now but Tori and André fling in the ring but cat grabs it and pulls it too hard that André and cat come flying in to the sea as well, I see the boat getting further away but I see an island and I shout to get the ring and cat passes it and I put jade in it to keep her floating

The others come over and I point to the island

After a while we reach the island and I drag jade onto it as the others crowd around her "jade?" I say as I feel like im about to cry but I hold the tears back

* * *

**Haha! You guys are going to hate me but im closing this chapter there just now**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay since im nice, here's chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of victorious**

* * *

**Chapter 6: where are we?**

**Beck's P.O.V**

Jade still hasn't woken, but she is breathing so that's okay "jade!?, jade?" I keep saying as I shake her a bit but she's not waking up, I feel a tear roll down my cheek and I wipe it away and I keep trying to wake jade

"jade?" It sounded like a whisper but it was because my voice was cracking "jade, please, wake up!" I say as the tears form in my eyes but I try to hold them back and I just keep trying to wake her up

**Jades P.O.V**

Everything is black but I hear beck saying my name and I try to wake up I move my head a little as I try and wake up I hear a gasp and I feel darkness around me and as I open my eyes I see that it was the group crowding around me

"jade!" beck says as he pulls me up and hugs me and I hug back

"have you been crying?" I ask pulling back to look at him

He wipes his eyes "uhh, no"

"yes you have!" I smile "why?" I ask he opens his mouth to answer but I stop him when I look round "wait a minute, where the hell are we?" I ask as I look around "this is not the boat!"

Beck scratches is neck and looks around "uhh, no, its not, its an island"

I shout a little "why the hell are we on an island!?" I ask as I stand up and beck stands up as well

"jade, let me explain" he says as he looks in to my eyes and puts his hands on my arms

"okay" I say quietly as he explains about cat falling in and me helping her and me passing out and how the boat was to far away by this point

"o-oh" I say as I sit down on the ground again, still wet from being in the ocean

A tear falls down my cheek as I think about it "s-so, its m-my fault we're on this island?" I say as I look up at them all

They all look around at each other and then they start to all shake there head and say things like "no" and "of course not" and then beck comes and sits next to me and I look at him

"its not your fault jade, don't you ever think that" he says as he looks at me and we both lean in and kiss and everyone starts to complain saying things like "aww come on" and "get a room" and "seriously"

I laugh as I pull away from the kiss and so does beck and we smile at each other

"uhh guys?" Robbie says and we all look at him "how we going to get off this island?"

My eyes widen and so do beck's and everyone tries to think about what we could do and then André talks "wait a minute, are you saying that we are stuck on this island!?"

And that's when we all realise it we **_are _**stuck on this island

* * *

We sit for a while thinking about how we are going to get off this island until cat stands up "hey!"

"what?" I say as I look up and so do the others

"what about a message in a bottle?" cat says

I start to get annoyed and I stand up "cat?, how are we meant to get a message in a bottle if we don't paper…..or a bottle!?" I say almost fully shouting at her and cat looks upset because her idea wouldn't work and she sits back down and robbie hugs her

Tori mumbles under her breath "maybe someone will hear us with your voice"

I turn to her "what did you just say!?"

She stands up "I said maybe someone will hear us with your voice!" she kind of half shouts

I stare at her and breath really heavily and start to get really annoyed at what she said and I clench my fists and I attack Tori and beck and André stand up and beck tries to pull me off and André trying to get Tori off

They eventually do but I keep trying to get to Tori but beck keeps hold of me and André turns to Tori "are you okay?" he asks her

I over hear this and shout over "she's fine!, don't worry I wouldn't want to hurt your precious Tori!" I say as I walk away to the forest that's in the middle of the island

Beck walks after me "where you going?"

I turn to face him and I use my most sarcastic tone "im going to the mall" he sighs

"where the hell do you think im going!" I shout as I walk in the forest and find a stick and walk back out and beck stops me

"why do you have that stick?" he asks

"don't worry, I told you I wouldn't hurt your precious Tori!" I say as I walk and draw a line down the island as I do so and beck sighs

"jade" he says

I ignore him and then I fling the stick away and turn to the others "okay, see this line?" I point to the line "this separates me from you guys, this is my side" I point to the side of the line I'm on "and that's your guys side!" I point to the other side "this side" I point to my side again "is for me and me only, and that side is for cat, Robbie, Tori, André and even you beck!" I say as I look at him

"what did I do?" he asks

I continue talking "no one is allowed to cross this line!"

Beck looks over at me "jade, don't you think you're taking this to far?" he asks

"no actually, I don't think I am, now stay on your side of the island!" I say as I cross my arms and turn my back to them and I feel beck behind me and he says in my ear "come on jade"

"what did I just say, stay on your side of the island!"

"jade, seriously, don't be like this, come on just forget about the stupid line"

"oh, so now my line is stupid!?"

He sighs "jade just-"

I cut him off "no!" I say as I turn around and push him back onto the other side of the island and he falls down and then stands back up "fine!, im just trying to help to keep everyone together but you don't want that that's just fine by me!" " he says

"fine!, and who says I want your help anyway, I don't need your help, I don't need any of your guys help!" I shout at them all

* * *

**Kay, so im going to leave it there**


	7. Chapter 7

**Right, this chapter might not be as good as the others cause I never really planned this chapter Im just writing it as I go along**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious…..yet….haha just kidding, no I don't own it**

* * *

**Chapter 7: 2 days on**

**Jade's P.O.V**

We have been stuck on this island for 2 whole days now, right now we're supposed to be on the boat having fun enjoying our holiday but instead we're stuck on this stupid island.

I chuck a stone into the ocean as think about that, I sit and keep flinging more and more in, I haven't talked to any of the others since what happened and I drew that line

I look over at them all whispering, so I cant hear them I roll my eyes and look back at the ocean and continue chucking stones and then I see cat walk over through the corner of my eye but she doesn't cross the line

"jadey?" she says quietly almost in a whisper

I don't answer and keep looking ahead her but she keeps talking anyway

"jadey, please just stop this and come back, right now we need to stay together" she says

I look at her and she has her puppy dog eyes on "no" I simply say and then turn back to face the ocean

"but-" cat goes to talk but I stand up and I walk further away so I cant hear her anymore "aw" she says and walks back to the others, god I wish they would just leave me alone

I look over and see cat sitting with the others again and beck stands up and I look at the ocean and sigh and look down, and I don't notice beck completely ignoring my line and sits next to me

I don't get as mad at him as I do with the others "you're meant to stay on your side of the line" I say while still looking down

"I know" he sighs "but I miss you" he says and takes my hand and puts his fingers in between the gaps in my hands so we are holding hands and he squeezes my hand and I squeeze his back and he laughs a little and holds our hands up "look at that" he says

"what?" I say and look at him confused

"out hands fit in each others perfectly" he says and smiles

I smile a little but try to hide it by looking down again he see's this but

"I see that smile you're trying to hide" he says

I just look up at him and he's smiling I smile back

"now come on, lets go over the other side" he says and stands up and puts his hand out for me to take it

I whine "noooo" and lie down and cross my arms and pout a little he looks at me and smiles

"you want me to carry you or something?" he says

"yes please!" I say and put my arms out so he can and he lifts me up bridal style and kisses my head and I rest my head in his chest "I will come over but I wont talk unless Tori apologizes" I tell him

"okay" he says and walks over to the others and he sits down and I sit on his lap practically in the same way I was when I was in his arms and I whisper in beck's ear saying that I want Tori to apologize and he nods "Tori, jade said she's not going to talk unless you apologize to her for what you said"

"what!?" she screams "she's the one that should be apologizing, she almost killed me!"

I whisper in beck's ear again saying that I wouldn't of actually killed her and he tells her

"oh arent you nice!?" she says sarcastically

I nod

She sighs "jade, im sorry"

I motion my hands as in telling her to continue and say what she's sorry for

She sighs again "for saying that you could get us rescued with your voice"

I wait for a while and then shout out "okay!" and everyone jumps I laugh and then the others join me in a laugh

* * *

**Its short but its all I have**


	8. Chapter 8

**Right guys, chapter 8 is here!**

**Disclaimer: yeah, I still do not own victorious**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Someone else is here**

**Jade's P.O.V**

I wake up on the 3rd morning of being on this island and I sigh and stand up and walk into the forest that's in the middle of the island and I walk around until I hear noises from behind me and then I ignore it and keep walking until I feel someone put a hand on my shoulder and I scream and turn around to see beck and I sigh a breath of relief "oh god, you scared me!"

"im sorry" beck says

"what are you doing here?" I ask

"well I was looking for you, what's your reason?" he replies

"well, I, being the smart one, am trying to look for food for everyone" I say sounding very proud of what I'm doing and he smiles at this

"well I'll help you" he says still smiling

"okay!" I yell and walk further in the forest and beck follows close behind

We walked for a while until we heard a noise "shhh, did you hear that?" beck says and I nod

"it might just be one of the guys"

"yeah, or someone else is on this island besides us 6"

"lets go find out" I say as I start to walk forward and beck grabs my wrist

"lets not" he says as I look back at him

"why?, are you scared?" I ask as I smirk

"no, just, you- you could get hurt" he says trying to hide the fact that he was maybe just a little bit scared

"oh, right" I say and wink at him to state that im being sarcastic "well, if your not scared and you don't want me to get hurt then why don't you just walk in front"

"uh, okay" he says and stands in front and walks and I walk behind him and I scream to pretend I had been hurt and beck quickly turns around to see what happened and I laugh at him "jade!, why would you do that!?" he asks and I shrug while I was still laughing "don't do it again he says"

I sigh and roll my eyes "okay, fine" as something (probably an insect of some sort) bit me "ow!" I say

"yeah, okay jade" beck says as he keeps walking

I realised that he was far ahead now and I ran a bit to catch up with him "no, seriously, something bite me!" I say as I walk next to him

"im sure it did" beck says sarcastically and keeps walking and I hit his chest and we hear another noise

"there it is again!" I say

"really" beck asks sarcastically

"if you're trying to be smart or funny, its not working!" I say as I try and see who's there "look" I say as I point through some tree's "there's someone, and its not one of the guys"

"well, lets go see who it is" beck says and starts to walk over

"I thought you were scared?" I say as I smirk a bit

"shut up" he says and keeps walking towards the person and then he stops as the person also walks up to us and I wasn't looking and I bang into beck and fall

"beck!, why did you-" I say as I stand up and actually see how it is that's there

"beck, jade, nice to see you" the person said to us and we looked at each other mouths hanging open and back at the person standing in front of us.

* * *

**I had to, I just had to leave it there and not tell you who it is, im so sorry guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait but don't worry Chapter 9 is here guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

**Chapter 9: how long have you been here?**

**Jade's P.O.V**

**_"beck, jade, nice to see you" the person said to us and we looked at each other mouths hanging open and back at the person standing in front of us_**

Beck and I stood there not knowing what to say we were amazed I tried to get something out but nothing came until we heard tori's voice "jade!, beck! Are you guys here?, hello!?" then I saw cat

"found them!" cat shouted and then her, André, Tori and Robbie ran over and they all looked at us confused and then realised who we were looking at and they ended up standing the same way me and beck were until Tori spoke up

"Sicowitz!?" she screeched

"yes, it is me" sicowitz said

Beck finally spoke "how?"

Then me "when?"

Then André "why?"

Then Tori screeched again "sicowitz!?"

He smiled "yes, I know that this is confusing but I came here to get some coconuts but I got stranded out here"

I was confused "how long have you been on this island?!"

He replied "well, what day is Monday?"

I nod

"well I've been here uhh" he starts to count on his fingers "2 years" he finally comes out with

"2 years!?" Tori screeches

"how have you survived here for 2 years!?" Robbie asks

Sicowitz shrugs "well, I always come here, so I practically have a 'house' here, which I built for my self" he said putting finger quotes when he said the word 'house'

"you built a shelter by your self?" beck asks

He nods

"wow" we all say

"we've been on this island for 3 or 4 days and we haven't done anything" I say

"that's not completely true" Tori says

"how?" I say getting confused

"you tried to kill me, that's something"

I was so mad "shut up or I will kill you!"

She just looked down and stepped back

"yeah, that's what I thought!" I say

She doesn't reply

Beck speaks up after a while "anyway…. Sicowitz, could you help us out?"

"uhh, sure why not" he says and turns around "follow me" he says

And we start to follow and I grab beck's wrist "what is it?" he asked as he looks at me confused

"I don't think we should go" I say

"what, why, you're not scared are you?" he says and smirks

"no!, I don't get scared, you know me" I say crossing my arms

He laughs a bit "well then, lets go"

"what if he tries to kill you or even worse, me!?" I kind of shout a little

"I'll protect you then…" he says

I stand for a while and then sigh and uncross my arms "okay, but if I get killed its your fault" and start walking to catch up with the rest of them as we get there we hear sicowitz ask cat a question

"so, cat, what crazy things has your brother been doing?"

We all groan and say stuff like "really?" or "come on!, don't you think we get enough of this!?" or "you did that purposely"

Until we reached a big shelter and we all went silent "woah!" I say as I look at it

"how did you build this!?" beck asks

Sicowitz shrugs "I just found stuff and..it..just…came to me and I made it" he says "oh, anybody up for a coconut?" he says hitting a sort of button thing which made a rope fly up in the air hit a tree which then hit a toy gun and a bullet shot out and then it hit down a coconut which landed in a basket and sicowitz picked it up and started to drink it with a straw

We were all speechless

Until I spoke up "you built that all by yourself?" I say looking at the whole thing

He nods and walks over to the rope and attaches it again "the bad thing is having to put it back together after you've used it"

We all stood around for a while looking at the shelter he built

"this is amazing sicowitz" Tori says and we all agree with her we look at it for a while when sicowitz says

"want a tour?" he says smiling

I grab beck's arm as sicowitz smiles, it was a creepy smile and beck laughs a little and wraps his arms around me "sure, we'd love a tour" he says smiling and I look up at him and he kisses my head and whispers in my ear "don't worry, I'll protect you" he says and I smile as I take one of his hands and he keeps just that arm around me

"lets go" sicowitz says and starts walking into his 'house' as we all follow behind

* * *

**Okay, that's it guyss!**

**review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 and don't worry guys, sicowitz is not going to kill them haha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

**Chapter 10: get out**

**Jades P.O.V**

Sicowitz walked into his 'house' and there was a big room standing before us "the hall" he says and then starts walking as we follow and we turn to another big room "living room"

I groan

"what's wrong jade?" sicowitz asks

"I'm bored!" I whine "we get what things are, cant we just walk around"

"uhh, yeah fine just don't mess things up" he says

"yeah, what ever" I walk away grabbing beck's hand and start walking about

"he done a pretty good job, didn't he?" beck says

"yeah, he did, its really big" I say

He nods in agreement

I sit down on the floor in one of the 'rooms' and beck sits down next to me I put my head on his shoulder and he puts an arm around me we sit like this for a minute or two

And then we hear André shout "beck, can you come here for a minute!?" and I sigh and look at him as he looks at me

"go" I say and move my shoulder away and he moves his hand and put his hand on my hand

"you sure?" he says and I nod "you want to come with me?" I shake my head "okay, I'll be right back" he says and kisses me on the cheek and stands up and goes to find André

I sigh and stay sitting and I look around until a big clap of thunder hit's the house and the ground starts to shake so I stand up and start walking to find beck

I hear cat "what's happening?"

Robbie answers her "I don't know, I think its an earthquake"

Then I hear sicowitz shouting "everybody get out" that's when I see them all standing together

Cat sees me "jadey, come on, we need to get out" she says

Everyone goes away from the house and beck turns around and I start to walk to him and then there's another clap of thunder as the roof of the 'house' falls and lands on me

The last thing I hear is beck's voice "no! jade!" I see him running back but then I black out

* * *

**I'm going to leave it there, sorry I took so long to update but I'm actually writing another fan fiction and I am thinking about finishing this story soon so I can publish my next one and only concentrate on that 1 story**

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 now guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious, sadly**

* * *

**Chapter 11: don't leave us!**

**Beck's P.O.V**

I run up to jade under all the rummage of the 'house' on top of her and I lift all the stuff off her and lift her up bridal style and move her away from it all I kneel down and lie her down on the ground

I pick her up like she's sitting and I hold her up "jade?" I say tears coming to my eyes "jade, wake up please" I say as a tear falls down my cheek

"is she breathing?" cat says

I check to see if she's breathing, which she is I nod to upset to say anything "jade, please" I say eventually sounding all choked up

Sicowitz starts to walk off

"where are you going!?" I ask

"oh no where I'm just-" he doesn't finish his sentence and runs off, I don't worry about him and just go back to jade

"jade, please, you cant do this to me, I need you please jade, please" I cant hold it in anymore and all the tears come out and I hold her close to me crying into her

The others try to calm me down but I don't listen and I keep crying

André starts to walk away "I'll, go see where sicowitz went"

I nod and cat kneels down next to me "beck?" she says quietly and I turn to look at her

"yeah?" I ask

"I-is she going to be okay?" she asks

"I don't know cat, I hope so"

Cat starts crying just like me but I'm not crying as much anymore

"cat, hey, it's going to be okay, jade will be okay"

She hugs me and I hug back and then andre walks back "uh, guys?" cat lets go and I stand up

"well where is he, where's sicowitz?"

"he's uh- he's gone, he left…"

"what!?" I shout

"yeah, I searched this whole place but I cant find him and then as I walked to the front of the island where we were we were a minute ago and a boat was sailing away.." he says

"a- a boat, h-he got on a boat, and left us!?" I ask

"yeahh, I guess"

"oh my god I'm going to kill him!" I say

Just then jade starts to wake up and I look at her and kneel down to her "jade!?"

She opens her eyes a little "b-beck?" she says quietly

* * *

**So, I'm leaving it there hahaha!**

**Please review!?**


	12. Chapter 12

**So guys, this is chapter 12 :D enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: nope, I still don't own victorious**

* * *

**Chapter 12: lucky**

**Beck's P.O.V**

"yeah, jade, its me" I say as she looks at me confused "you remember everything, right?" I ask

She nods slowly

"good" I say and smile a little, she smiles a little as well and then she stops and coughs and groans and holds her side

"what, are you okay?" I ask

"yes, I'm fine" she says as she finishes coughing and she sits up she looks at me and I look at her and she flings her arms around me and hugs me tight and I hug her back "I thought I was going to die as all that stuff came down on top of me.."

"I know jade, its fine but, your safe, that's the important thing" I say

She starts to cry a little as the others start to walk towards the ruin of the 'house' obviously realising that me and jade were talking and the didn't want to interrupt

She keeps crying as she hugs me "jade, it's okay, you're okay, that's the main thing.." I say

She sniffles "beck?" she says

"yeah?" I say

She keeps crying but between her cries she says "I…I love you.."

"I love you too" I say

She continues to cry onto my shoulder as I hold her close to me

* * *

**And end of chapter 12, more to come! , I know its not long but it's the best I have…..**

**Review!?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 is here guys yess!**

**Disclaimer: sorry, don't own victorious**

* * *

**Chapter 13: beautiful**

**Beck's P.O.V**

I held Jade in my arms while she continued to cry until she eventually fell asleep in my arms "jade?" I whisper as I let go of her to look at her and she is fast asleep

I laugh a little and pick her up bridal style again and look over at the others "hey, guys?" I say

They all look round at me and I continue to talk "I'm going to take jade down to where we were at first, down at the front of the island, you guys coming with?" I ask

Tori replies "yeah sure, we'll be right behind you beck"

"okay" I say as I walk away and get to the front of the island and put jade down carefully she mumbles a little but doesn't wake up and I lie next to her

She moves closer to me and I put an arm around her as I hear her sigh and I move my arm away

As soon as I move my arm away she finds my arm and outs it back around her and I laugh a little and kiss her on the head as I keep my eyes open for a while and look up at the night sky

I lie for a while until getting lost at looking at the sky

I am woken up out of my daze as jade starts talking "its beautiful, isn't it?" she says as I jump a little and look down to her as she's looking up at me

"what?" I asked a little confused

"the sky, its beautiful, isn't it?" she says as we both look up at it

"yeah, yeah it is.." I agree with her

"what's more beautiful?" she says

"what?" I say getting confused again

"what's more beautiful, the sky or me?" she asks looking at me with a smile

I look down at her "well, that's an easy one…." I say

"so, what's your answer?" she asks

"its you.." I say and smile

"really?" she says as she smiles, god I love that smile..

"yeah, your beautiful, more beautiful than the sky, the sky could never be as beautiful as you.." I say to her and kiss her on the head

"thank you, I love you Beck Oliver…but you knew that.."

I laugh a little "I love you too Jade West…. But you knew that too" I say as she laughs and puts her head on my chest and I hug her tight holding her close to me and she moves to get comfy and she yawns

"good night beck" she says

"good night jade" I say and after a while she falls asleep again as the others come back and they go to sleep as well

I look down at jade and hug her and close my eyes as I fall asleep aswell

* * *

**that's it, hope you enjoy!**

**Review!?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 is here and I have set my self a limit to get this story to at least 20 chapters and just so you know the stuff that happens in this chapter is not real and is actually jade's dream that's why this chapter is mostly in italics, the parts that aren't in italics are the parts that are real**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The dream**

**Jade's P.O.V**

_I wake up and beck is gone, all of the guys are gone, they are all sitting over in a big circle talking about something and I stand up and walk over to them_

_I sit in between beck and cat "hi guys" I say and they all just turn to look at me then turn away "um, whats going on?" I say thinking I've done something wrong_

_"its your fault" cat comes out with_

_"excuse me?" I say getting confused_

_"we have been talking and we decided that us being here is your fault" beck says_

_I was shocked, I did not expect that and I wasn't expecting it to come from beck_

_"but beck.." I say as I stand up "I only wanted to save my friend.."_

_Beck stands up as well "it doesn't matter, you are the reason we are here!" he half shouts to me_

_"beck, I didn't mean for us to be here, im sorry.." I say_

_"no, no your not sorry.." beck says_

_"I am, I didn't mean anything, I just wanted to save cat.." I say looking down_

_"its too late for sorry now anyway, we're here and its all your fault, you know what jade, I don't think we can be together anymore!" he says to me_

_"what!?, no beck please!" I say_

_"no jade, no, we are through" he says as he walks away and the others stand up and look at me and follow him as well_

_I grab cat's arm as she goes to walk away "cat, please, you forgive me don't you?" I say_

_She looks at me holding her arm and then looks up at me with utter disgust in her face and she makes me let go of her arm and she walks off to get the others_

_I start to cry and I go down to the ground and put my knees up to my chest and 'hug' them as it starts raining_

_The rain was so loud I never realised that there was a helicopter above_

_The others obviously realised because as I looked up I see the last one of them get lifted away_

_"WAIT!" I scream but the rain is too loud that no one can hear me_

_"COME BACK!, COME BACK!" I start to cry again and get quieter the more I say it_

_"come back, come back.." I say as I break down into tears again_

I jump up in shock and I look around to see everything is normal, phew it was just a dream..

I look round at beck who must have been woken up by me

He opens his eyes slowly and sits up "what's wrong?"

"its my fault, that we're here, isn't it?" I ask him

"no, no of course its not jade, its no one's fault" he says

"so, why did you jump up, have a bad dream?" he asks me

"yeah, very bad.." I say

"what was it" he asks

I explain everything to him from the minute I wake up in the dream to the part with them leaving me and I even told him about the part where he ended it all

"wow, that is a bad dream" he says

"and the scary thing is, it seemed so real" I say

"come on" he says as he stands up and puts a hand out

"where?" I say

"to join the others and they'll even tell you that it's not your fault" he says and I smile as he helps me up and we walk over as he puts an arm around me as we walk

* * *

**that's the end of that chapter, I hope you realised it was a dream, I'm not that sad..**

**Review!?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys chapter 15 is here and I just want to say something to someone who reviewed on this story**

**I want to say it to Cabbiefan101, when you reviewed you said that I said it was a bade, cabbie and tandré story and that cabbie and tandré haven't even interacted yet, well this chapter is going to be mostly cabbie and they have a big surprise**

**Anybody think they already know, read on and see is you're right **

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious**

* * *

**Chapter 15: I knew it!**

**Jade's P.O.V**

After me and beck get to the rest of the guys, well, what should have been the rest of the guys, it was actually only André and Tori sitting there, we sit down and I look over to cat and Robbie who are sitting further away from us and are whispering to each other

"what are they talking about?" I ask the others and the shrug and look over and we keep watching them

"what are we doing, trying to read their lips or something?" André says

"yes André because we can see their lips.." she says sarcastically and I laugh a little

"yeah, that's a good one Tori" I say smiling until I actually realised what I just said and I look over to the others who all looked shocked and I stop smiling "uh, no I meant, uh, oh shut up vega!" I shout

"that seems about right" beck says as we all keep watching cat and Robbie

After a while cat and Robbie stop talking as cat looks round to look at us and we just all pretend to all look up at the sky

"yeah, you see it looks really weird" beck says as he points to the sky trying to make it look like we were looking there

"oh, that I say, I thought you meant over there" I say pointing over near cat and Robbie

"no" he says

"aww" we all say and then we all look away as cat looks away from us and we all look back

We sit there for a while as they keep talking and I start to get bored and I just really wanted to know what they were talking about "hey!" I shouted as they both turned around looking at me "what are you two talking about!?"

I say cat look down and turn away to look at Robbie and Robbie nodded, obviously cat said something to him

Just then cat walks over to me "jade, can I talk to you for a minute" she looks around the others "alone?" she says

"uh, sure cat" I asked confused as I stand up and walk away with cat as she takes me far away from the rest of them and Robbie joins us "so, what is it?" I asked confused

Cat sighed and looked at Robbie "can you tell her?"

"no, you tell her" he says back as the keep arguing and telling each other the same thing and I start getting annoyed

"somebody tell me!" I shout

Robbie looks at cat as she looks at him and she sighs and looks down "I lied to you jade.." she said

"w-what?" I ask, did she just say she lied to me?

She sighs and keeps looking down "I lied to you jade, I-I am pregnant, I didn't know how to tell you.." she said as she looked up at me

I sat quiet for a while until a huge smile spread across my face and I screamed, in a happy way and hugged her so tight

She hugged back "you're not mad about me lying to you" she said into my ear

I let go of her and looked at her "no, cat I can never be mad at you and I don't blame you"

"thanks" she said as she smiled and I hugged her once more and let go and looked over at Robbie

"hey, congratulations" I say to him

"uh, thanks" he says and I hug him as well and he gasps a little, I realise I am being way to nice so I try being mean and I whisper to him "hurt her and my scissors will hurt you" I say and I hear him gulp and I laugh a little and let go of him

"can you tell the others?" I ask cat

"of course I can" she said smiling

"hey guys!" I say as I shout them to come over which they all do

As the all get to us I step forward "cat and Robbie have something they want to tell you as I stand back and push them forward a little as I go stand over next to beck

"what is it cat?" Tori asks

"well, uh" she looks over at me and I smile and motion for her to continue which she does "I'm pregnant" she says as she smiles

And everyone seems really happy "oh, cat, congratulations" Tori says as she leans forward and hugs her and I hug her as well

Beck and André first walk over to Robbie and congratulate him and then they come over to cat and hug her as well

I watch as Robbie and cat are smiling and talking and they both seem really happy

I'm happy for cat as well

* * *

**End of chapter 15, hope that was cabbie enough but no worries from now on there will be more cabbie and I will try put in some tandré as well**

**Review!?**


	16. Chapter 16

**So this is chapter 16, who's excited, I am! hehe**

**And I just want to say, again, to Cabbiefan101, I wasn't being meaning to be mean, I was just saying**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

**Jades P.O.V**

Cat and I sat facing each other as the others went looking for some wood for the fire

"so, he just left?!" I say surprised at what cat was telling me

"yeah, while you were uncon- uncon- when you were out cold" she says, obviously finding it hard to the word unconscious

She was telling me how after the 'house' fell down on me and I was unconscious that sicowitz just left us

"wow, that's not cool.." I say

She giggles

"oh, god cat, why didn't you tell me sooner?" I say

"what, that sicowitz left?" she asked confused

"no" I say laughing a little "that you were pregnant" I say

"oh!" she says and then she laughs a little and shrugs "I didn't know how to tell you.."

I sighed "you can tell me anything, anytime cat" I say smiling

She smiles back and I hug her as the others come back, they walk over to us

"okay, who are you and what have you done to my jade?" beck says

I laugh a little and stop hugging her and stand up "very funny" I say sarcastically and kiss his cheek

He laughs and puts down the wood he had in his hands as the others put it in the same pile

"hey cat, why didn't you help us?" andre says

"because I'm pregnant.." cat says

"okay, good enough, what about you jade? Why didn't you help us?" he asks turning to look at me

"cause I didn't want to?" I say shrugging a little and he laughs a little

"okay then.." he says while sitting down

We all sit down around the pile of wood and I lean forward and light the fire and then sit next to beck again

"how do you do that?" beck asks me

"secret" I say and he sighs and I laugh a little

"so, we need names!" I say

"what?, names?" andre asks confused

"for the baby" I say motioning to cats stomach

"oh, right" he says

"jade, we don't even know if the baby is a boy or a girl, lets not.." cat says

"please!" I say

She sighs "fine, everyone can give me one girls name and one boys name.."

"me first!" I say

"okay, jade, what have you got?" she says

"well, I was thinking if it's a boy, Russell and if it's a girl, Peyton" I say

"okay, beck?, got any names?" she asks him

"uh, yeah, uh for a boy, Thomas and for a girl, Emily" he says

"okay, andre?"

"okay, uh, for a boy I was thinking Stephen and for a girl I was thinking Lucy?" he says

"yeah, okay, what about you tori?" she asks

"well, I was thinking for a boy, James and for a girl, Chloe?" she says

"okay, and Robbie?"

"uh, well for a boy I was thinking Joe and for a girl I was thinking Kate" he says

"okay, here's what I was thinking, for a boy Milo and for a girl, Olivia" she says

"I liked my names better.." I say

She laughs "I'll think about all the names and I'll decide later.."

* * *

**that's the end of chapter 16, I took me for ever to think of those names!, haha!**

**Review!?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17!, I have so many idea's for this story now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

**Chapter 17: choose!**

**Jade's P.O.V**

It's now been a week since we told cat the names we thought and she still hasn't chosen a name for the baby yet, and she's really starting to think about them, and other one's because she's starting to get really big

"just pick a name!" is say

"don't rush me!" she says sounding a little like me, wow, she's so different when she's pregnant

"okay, sorry, god, calm down!" I say as she rolls her eyes, okay now its just creepy, it's as if there's another me

She lies down and groans "I'm hungry!" she says

"cat, we have no food!" I say

She looks at me and sticks her tongue out at me as I do the same back

"okay, cat, are you having a child or being one?" beck says and I laugh a little and so does both

"both really.." she says and looks up

I lie next to her "I'm just saying, Russell and Peyton are nice names.."

"go!" cat says

I sigh and get up and walk away

**Cat's P.O.V**

God, this is so hard, everyone keeps rushing me to pick a name, I'll chose in my own time

I turn to face Robbie after I tell Jade to go and he lies down next to me facing me "what's on your mind?" he says to me

"everything, I mean, I'm having a baby, I need to think about, names, money, food, house, life.." I say and sigh

"aw, it's okay kitty cat, we'll get through this.." he says

I smile "we?, do you wont leave me?" I ask him

"no, of course not!" he says

"thank you" I say and smile and he leans in and kisses my nose

I giggle and crinkle my nose a little

"god, you're so cute" he says "I bet your baby will be even cuter"

"our baby" I say correcting him

He smiles and nods "our baby" he says

* * *

**I'm going to leave it there, I know it's short, I'm sorry! I had nothing else to say**

**Review!?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about taking for ever to update, lot going on right now and I actually had to look back at my last chapter to see what chapter was next and what the last one was about**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

**Chapter 18: we really have to get off this island**

**Cat's P.O.V**

I wake up and see everyone is already awake and I sit up and I start to feel sick

Oh no, morning sickness..

I stand up quickly and I run over to the island and throw up just where ever I am when, not really caring and Robbie sees me

"cat!" he shouts and runs over and starts to rub my back a little "are you okay!?" he asks me sounding really concerned

"yeah, just morning sickness.." I say sighing and continue to throw up

"that's it, just get it all up" Robbie says as he continues to rub my back

After I finish throwing up I stand up fully and I turn to face Robbie and he smiles at me in leans in to kiss me

I put the tip of my fingers on his lips and push his head away

"aw" he says

"I've just been sick, my breath will taste horrible" I tell him

He sighs "okay…" he says as he kissed my head instead and I giggle

"we are going to need to get off this island soon.." I tell him

"I know.." he says

"because, I am not having my baby on an island" I inform him

"you wont, we will probably get home and you'll still have another 3 months to go anyway cat, don't worry" he says

"okay, I'll try.." I say

"anyway, I'm here for you cat" he says and smiles

I smile back and hug him and he hugs back

"I love you Robbie" I say in his ear

"I love you too cat" he says back to me

* * *

**End of chapter 18**

**Review!?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner, just not have enough time and my laptop charging isn't working so that's why I might not update regually oh and merry christmas and a happy new year, sorry it's a bit late...**

**Well any way **

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious **

**Chapter 19: told you**

**Jades P.O.V **

I wake up and sit up and stretch I yawn and make my way over to where the others are sitting, I go over and sit next to beck and yawn "hey" I say through the yawn and put my head on beck's shoulder and take his arm and put it around me

"well, hello there sleepy" Beck says and kisses my temple

"hey guys, we found food!" Tori says when she come back with André

"really!?" Cat shouts

"yup" Tori nods

"yay!, I'm starving I thought if I didn't eat something soon that I was going to die!" She exclaims

We're all not as hungry as cat but I guess you can't blame her, I mean, she is practically eating for two

Tori and André Walk over to us with some coconuts and some bananas

We all start to eat

"oh god, I feel as if I haven't eaten for years" Tori says as she eats a banana

"you probably haven't" I say and she give a confused look "I mean how could you be that skinny?" I say explaining what I meant

"your funny" She says sarcastically

"why thank you tori" I say returning the sarcasm

We all eat in silence until there is nothing left and I have to say that I feel as if everything is okay

"I'm so glad it hasn't rained since we have been here" Tori says

And as if on cue, it starts to rain

"TORI!" I yell over the rain "YOU JINXED US!" I scream at her

"I'M SORRY!" She yells back over the rain "ANY WAY, IT COULD BE WORSE!" She shouts

And just at that, its starts thundering

Everyone starts shouting at tori saying this like 'you jinxed us' and 'wait ago tori'

"STOP TALKING!" I yell to her

"OKAY, I'M SORRY!" She shouts back and now, we all have to sit, with no fire, getting soaked by the rain

**By the way, sorry if this was bad or too short and I was thinking about finishing this story soon and making a sequel following the lives of cat and robbie after they have their children, sound good?**

**Review?!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, chapter 20 is here :D **

**I would like to give a really big shout out to Karlaserna who read like all the chapters in 1 day and reviewed on every chapter,it was really funny reading them all so thanks hehe ;) **

**Okay anyway... Disclaimer: I don't own victorious :( **

**This chapter is kind of the start of the end of this story, then there will be a sequel, hopefully**

**Chapter 20: five months **

**Jades P.O.V. **

* * *

We've been on this island for about a month now and I'm really starting to worry, about two thing, one, that we might not ever get off this island and two, cat's pregnant and I don't want her to be upset or even having her baby on this island

I walk over to cat, who by the way looks horrible and I sat down in front of her and she gives me a slight smile and I give her a concerned smile "hey, you feeling okay?"

She nodded slightly "yeah" She replies while fidgeting with her hands

I looked at her with a concern look "don't worry cat, we'll get off this island soon, okay?" I tell her as I put my hand on hers

She looked up to me from looking at her hands "promise?"

I nod a little "yeah, I promise" Even though that's kind of a lie 'cause I don't actually know when we'll get off this island, if we ever do

She smiles at me and hugs me and I hug back

"so, when were you planning on telling us you were pregnant cat?" I say after we break from the hug

She shrugged "I don't know, maybe during the holiday, cause you know, I wasn't expecting us to be on this island"

"Yeah, I don't blame you" I say "And anyway, how long have you been pregnant or at least how long have you known for?" I continue

"Umm" she thinks "well, I've been pregnant for about" she counts something on her fingers "four or five months.."

"F-four or five months!?" I asked shocked "but cat, that can't be possible" I look at her stomach, Its not huge but its not tiny, it is just in between

"How?" Cat asks so innocently

"Because cat, you're not big enough to be four of five months along" I explain to her

"Well, I am.." She says

"Wait, it's either four or five months along, which one is it?" I ask

"It's definitely Five.."

"Cat!, oh my god!" I shout

"What?" She asks, again so innocently

"That means you have like four months left till you're due"

"Oh yeah.." She says

"It's okay cat, we'll get off here soon, okay?, I promise that you will not be having your baby on this stupid island, okay?"

She nods "okay"

"Give me a hug" I say and smile at her

She looks up from looking at her hands and smiles and hugs me, I hug back

* * *

**I think the next chapter is where they'll get rescued, it was meant to be this one but as I wrote it I went a bit off topic, so yeah...**

**Anyway, review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**So, I'm thinking this will be the second last chapter so they will be rescued in this chapter and then I'll have one more chapter and then a sequel :) and there is a lot of ideas for the sequel :) **

**Anyway disclaimer: I do not own victorious**

**Chapter 21: we're saved**

**Jade's P.O.V **

* * *

I was sleeping but this stupid noise and really big gust of wind was annoying me, it was almost like a helicopter hovering above us

"Will someone please tell that helicopter to go away!" I shouted with my eyes closed and after I realised what I had said, my eyes shot open

Helicopter?,

I looked up, there was a helicopter and it was trying to save us

"Beck!, beck" I hit him to wake him up

"What?" He says still Half-asleep

"There's a helicopter!" I tell him

He opens his eyes and see's the helicopter "we're saved?" Then he realized "we're saved!" We both stood up and he hugged me and lifted me up and swung me around once then he put me back down

"You get on that helicopter, I'll get the others" he tells me

"Um, no, I'm getting the others too, well, I'm making sure cat gets on cause she's more important.." I tell him and I go over to cat and lean down next to her and shake her awake

"Cat, there's a helicopter, we're saved, I told you we'd get off this island soon.."

She smiles and gets up and follows me to the helicopter

Soon after beck has got everyone on the helicopter and I get on and we drive away

"How long have you guys been on this island?" The guy you rescued us asks

"About a month" I say

"Wow, you guys were really good staying alive, you did well" we smiled and beck put his arm around me and hugged me

I looked over to cat who seemed to be sleeping again and resting her head on robbie's shoulder , I hope her baby is okay, well, she never done anything on the island that would make the baby not okay but she did fall into the ocean

I'm sure her baby will be fine

* * *

**Okay, end of this chapter, next chapter is 4 months on and cat has the baby and there is a few surprises in store so read the next chapter when I post it :) thanks **

**Review!**?


	22. Chapter 22

**Awww, last chapter :( This chapter is going to be long cause there's going to be a lot going on in it so yeah **

**Anyway disclaimer: I don't own victorious **

* * *

**Chapter 22: baby**

**Jade's P.O.V **

It has now been 4 months since we got off the island and cat's baby is due any day now

Right now, me and Beck are on our way to cat and robbie's new house to see if she's okay

We get to theirs and park and get out and knock on the door, but there's no point in knocking cause we just walk straight in anyway, I guessed i knock just so they don't think that someone is just walking into their house

I walk in and no one's in the hall, they must be in the living room or the kitchen, in cat and robbie's new house as you walking the door there's stairs to go up to the bedrooms and stairs to go down into the kitchen and the living room is just at the bottom of the stairs

I walk down the stairs and see no one in the kitchen, so I walk in to the living room and see cat sitting on the couch reading a magazine

Her baby bump is actually really big now, can't blame her, she's due soon

"hey cat" i say and go over and sit next to her

She looks up from her magazine "oh, hey jade, hey beck"

"hey cat" beck says and waves a little and he sits down and changes the channel on the tv

"yeah beck, just make yourself at home" Cat says sarcastically and beck ignores

I turn back to cat "so, where's Robbie?"

"oh, he's upstairs, in the shower" then she gasps and holds her stomach

"what?, what is it?, is the baby coming?"

She laughed a little at my panicked tone "no, give me your hand"

I held out my hand and she put it on her stomach, the baby kicked

I gasped "oh my god!" i said and put both hands on

"he's been kicking a lot"

"it's a boy?"

"yeah, oh yeah I meant to tell you when I found out, sorry"

"it's fine" i kept my hands on her stomach "beck, come feel this!"

Beck stood up and sat on the other side of cat "what?" he asked

"put your hand on her stomach" i tell him

He slowly starts to move his hand towards cats stomach and I put his hands down on her stomach and held his hand with mine

I waited for the baby to kick and when he finally did beck's eyes lit up "oh my god" he says and smiles "this is...amazing" he says still smiling

With out us even noticing robbie came down stairs and stood behind me "hey guys"

I turned around to see him as beck takes his hand off cats stomach "oh, hey robbie, have you felt the baby kick yet?"

"yeah, he kicked the other day and cat made me feel it"

"i didn't make you feel it!, you felt it yourself before I even realized he was kicking!"

"whatever" he says

We laugh a little and then cat holds her stomach again and groans

"what?, what is it?, are you okay?" I ask her concerned

She groans again "do I look okay!?"

"is the baby coming?"

"no, the freaking dog is coming of coarse the baby's coming!"

"oh my god, beck call an ambulance"

"okay" he stands up and walks out

"I'll get the bag" robbie says and walks away and I turn to cat who's screaming, obviously contractions

"okay, uh, deep breath cat, deep breaths, in and out, in and out" i say and she does what I say

"god, I'm glad this didn't happen on the island" i say but more like a side comment to myself

Beck walks back into the room and sits on the other side of cat "well, what did they say?" I ask

"they said they'd be here soon" he tells me and then turns to cat who's screaming again

He puts his hand out "Cat, hold my hand and squeeze it when it hurts"

She takes his hand but when she screams again she squeezes his hand and obviously really hard cause he looks in pain

"ah, man she's got a strong hand.." he says

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and they help cat to get out the house and into the ambulance and robbie got in as well

* * *

I turned to beck as the ambulance drive away who hold up his hand that he can't move "you're driving" he says as he gives me the keys to the car

We sit in the waiting room just outside cats room just as Tori and André come around the corner "We got here as fast as we could" Tori says

Tori sits down next to me and andré sits down next to Beck and we all sit in silence except from the screaming of cat from inside the room

**Beck's P.O.V **

i've been sitting for 10 minutes watching jade pace back and forward in the waiting room "jade, sit down already"

She keeps pacing "beck, she's been screaming for ages, I mean, why is she screaming?" She stops and looks at me

"She's having a baby" I remind her

"I know, but you don't scream this much over one baby, do you?"

I shrug "how would I know!?"

She sighs "beck, I'm just worried okay?"

"You worry too much" I tell her

She ignores me and starts pacing up and down again

Tori stands up and walks over to jade and puts her arm around her shoulder and Puts her other hand on her other shoulder "come on jade, let's go get some coffee"

She sighs "fine, but only cause I want to, and get your hands off me" she shrugs off Tori's hands and they walk away to get some coffee

André turns to me "hey beck, I bet you 50 bucks that cat's having twins"

I look at him "100.."

He narrows his eyes "500.."

"Let's take it back to 50" I say and put my hand out and he shakes it

I probably shouldn't tell jade that I bet on cat's baby, or tell anyone for that matter

**Jade's P.O.V**

I come back from getting coffee with vega and back to the waiting room outside of cat's room and she's still screaming

I sit down next to beck "beck, what if something has happened to cat's baby?"

"I'm sure cat and the baby are fine" he tells me

I don't say anything and I just sip my coffee

* * *

It has now been 2 hours that cat has been in labor and it's very late at night, about midnight when finally the nurse walks out of the room

I stand up quickly "Is she alright?, is the baby alright?"

She laughs a little "yes, they're all fine, you can all go in" she says as she walks away

I walk in first and the rest follow and we see cat sitting with her baby boy wrapped up in a blue blanket "aw, cat" I say but as everyone is in the room robbie turns around with a baby girl wrapped up in a pink blanket, we all gasp

"Twins?" I ask

She nods and for some weird reason andré claps "Yes!, I knew it was twins, you owe me 50 bucks" he holds out his hand to beck

"Damn it" beck says and puts the money in his hand

"Beck!" I glared at him

"André!" Tori says at the same time

"What?" They both say in unison

"You bet on my baby?" Cat asks

"Um, he did it!" Beck points to andré

"What!?" andré says

"You started with betting she would have twins!"

"Guys!" Cat shouts and everyone looks at her "not now, they're trying to sleep" she motions to the babies

I sigh and takes the money from andré's hand and give it to cat instead "keep it" i tell her and she looks down at the baby boy in her hands

Robbie comes over with their baby girl and puts her in cats other arm and she smiles at them both

I sit down in the chair next to her "so what's their names?"

"his name is milo and her name is- is-" she gasps "robbie!, i haven't got a name for her!"

"it's okay, just think about it" he tells her as she looks up at him and nods a little and then she looks back down at her baby girl

She stays like this for a while until her smile grows bigger "Talia" she says

"uh, cat, Peyton is a really nice name" i say "that I suggested" i say but a bit quieter

She laughs a little "you all said really nice names but these are the names I'm picking"

"fine" i mumble and cross my arms

"so, little Milo and Talia valentine?" Tori says

"no, Shapiro" Robbie says

"wait, what!? We never agreed on this, I never said that their second name could be Shapiro-" Cat starts saying but gets cut off by robbie holding out what looks like an engagement ring

"Cat, marry me?" he asks her and she gasps

"oh my god, yes yes yes!" she said as Robbie puts the ring on her finger

"Wow..." I say

Everyone looks at me and beck smiles a little "what?"

I turn to look at him "i always though we'd be the first ones to get married and have children" i tell him truthfully

He stops smiling "Wow, me too"

"we all thought that" Tori laughs

I turn back to cat "can I hold Talia?" I ask

"sure" she says as Robbie takes Milo and she hands me Talia

I look down at her and smile "she beautiful, cat" i look up then look back down at Talia "hey there little girl, I'm your auntie Jade, your going to be just like your mommy when you grow up and I'll always look after you and I'll help you when your mommy drives you crazy" i whispered to Talia "she does that some times" i smile then stop whispering "just kidding, your mommy loves you and your brother just the same" i smile

"can I hold her?" Beck asks

"sure" i say and hand her to him

He looks down at her and smiles "hey there, I'm your uncle beck, I'm going to be the best uncle ever, and when your mom, your dad and your auntie jade drive you crazy, you come find me, when ever, where ever you come find me, I'll always be there" he tells her and looks up at cat smiling at him "well, let's get you back to your mommy" he says as he hands her back to cat and then looks over to me holding Milo

"you want to hold him?" I ask beck

"yeah" he nods and I hand him Milo

He does the sane, looks down at him and smiles "hey there little guy, same for you, i'll be the best uncle ever and you find me when everyone else drives you crazy, and when you're old enough I'll even teach you about cars, would you like that?" he laughs a little and then hands Milo back to Robbie

He comes over to me and hugs me around the waist and kisses my cheek and we all go around cqt and congratulate her and robbie

_**Milo and Talia Shapiro **_

_**Born: 23rd October 2012**_

* * *

**I hope you liked this and I hope it wasn't too long, it actually took me two days to write it, sorry if there is mistakes, and look out further sequel **

**And thank you everyone who read this story :) **

**Yeah I know they were born in 2012 but I started this story in 2012 so I'm a bit behind on dates so yeah... **

**Review?!**


End file.
